¿Como quieres que te lo diga? Te amo!
by Chris2001
Summary: Arnold y Helga se distanciaron con el tiempo.. Arnold con novia y Helga igual de incomprendida.. estan enamorados eso si pero nadie lo acepta. situaciones que pasaron luego de que Arnold regresara de San lorenzo.. UN MONTON DE OBSTACULOS para este joven amor uno de ellos: LA UNIVERSIDAD
1. Adrenalina

...: bueno ya te preste mis apuntes, luego me lo regresas.. Cierra la puerta antes de irte.._dice nerviosa una chica oji-azul rubia alta.

...: tenemos que hablar sobre.._dice otro rubio oji-verde un poco mas alto que ella con una extraña cabeza de balón.

...: no hay nada de que hablar Arnold Shortman! Nada!_dice casi gritando se dirigio hacia las escaleras pero.. Antes de irse la sostuvo del brazo Arnold con su mano_ Helga..no te vallas..

Helga Pov.

Oh mi Arnold no me sostengas de la mano que me derrito, esa frase me quiebra por completo.. Tenia que hacerlo.. Tenía que irme.. Pero como?!, senti como mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, senti como poco a poco me acercó hacia el, a sus brazos que tanto he querido estar.. Me acercó poco a poco hasta quedar frente a frente, se agacho levemente para quedar al mismo nivel, me quito mis lagrimas con sus manos.. Quedamos tan cerca que podia sentir su respiracion.. Su palpitar, pero el mio no lo sentia estaba congelado, igual que el tiempo..

Helga: no podemos.._dije en tono bajo y casi quebrada. Aunque si queria.. despues de todo esta mal en ese instante me puse a sollozar nuevamente.. Recorde porque no estabamos juntos era por.._Y que hay de Ana..?_dije quebrada y obviamente triste era por ella que no estabamos juntos! Por ella!

_## Flash back ##_

_2 años antes_

_Helga: hola Stella! Se encuentra..este.._

_Stella: hola helga! Lo siento ahora Arnold se encuentra en el campo gerald.._

_Helga: muchas gracias.. Bueno chao_dijo una Helga de 15 años, bonita como lo es actualmente, un gran fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho, con el lindo moño rosa de hace 12 años, con el pelo suelto, largo hasta la cintura que por cierto se formo notablemente ahora ya no era una niña de 10 años, sino una mujer con curvas, se dirigio al campo gerald decidida que tenia que dejar las cosa en claro todo lo que habia pasdo despues de que el regreso de San Lorenzo hace 2 años, los dos tuvieron historia antes, despues, y ahora debia decirle lo que sentía por el, ya no le importaba mucho si la rechazaba ya que ya no tendria esa frase en la mente "que hubiera pasado si.." No! Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.. Cuando llego visualizo a su amiga asiatica junto con su novio o como Helga lo llamaba "cabellos de spaguetti" esos dos junto con su amado abrazado de otra y esa era Ana, esta ultima llego a la pandilla ese mismo año, no se le fue dificil ganarse a los chivos y chicas, claro que tambien con ayuda de la abeja reina: Rhonda, Ana era el prototipo de novia perfecta bonita, graciosa, linda con todos y hueca..pero al parecer a su amado le importo poco, porque solo un movimiento sirvio para saber que eran novios, un beso.. Eso confirmo sus sospechas, se fue de ahi lentamente con el corazon destrozado, pero paso algo mucho mas raro.., no lloro, ni una misera lagrima es como si su alma se volvio un zombi no sentia nada.. Llego a su casa, las cosa seguian igual que antes Bob y Miriam quieren mas a Olga porque es la hija perfecta.. Miriam sigue con la bevida, Bob con el mal humor.._

_Se acosto en su cama y mas tarde se durmio.._

_2horas despues.._

_Se desperto, cogio su celular y marco Helga: porfavor pheobs te necesito..._

_Pheobe: He..Helga eres tu? No.. No te preocupes voy en camino..._

_## Fin del Flash back ##_

Arnold Pov.

Arnold: Ahora nada de eso importa.._me acerco a sus labios pro en vez de eso le beso la nariz dulcemente, la sentia un poco tensa, me diverti un poco, me acerque a su oido y le susurre_ahora no lo arruines_ le dije maliciosamente ahora me acerco a su labio inferior,ella se dejo llevar y empezo a jugar con mi cabello, senti un cosquilleo en el estomago, su beso se sintio hermoso una sensacion inexplicable, la coji de la cintura con mi manos y su cuerpo se unio mas al mio, no es la 1ra vez que pruebo sus dulces labios, pero esta vez era diferente no era robado, este era con el consentimiento de los dos, y se sentia muy apasionado.. Hice algo que se que no se lo esperaria... Le meti la lengua y sobe la suya, ella tambien me sorprendio porque jugo con mi lengua, me senti realmente feliz en ese momento, la coji de los gluteos y la alze para que se agarrara a mi con sus piernas, asi camine hacia el sofa y la recoste ahi mismo le bese el cuello y tambien le sobe con mi lengua, ah eso tal ves hice algo que la moleste, pero me deje llevar y me saque la camisa.

Helga Pov.

Pero que hace estupido cabeza de balon! Encerio cree que soy ese tipo de chica! Lo siento mi amado.. Pero yo tambien me amo, me divertire con esto.. Pero despues de esto me respetaras, y me di una bofetada mental.. estoy lista..

Helga: Me crees una cualquiera Arnoldo?_ digo susurrandole dulcemente

Arnold: Pero que?_ lo siento mi amado pero tengo que hacerlo o no me llamo Helga G. Pataki, antes de que termine la frase le respondi maliciosamente en el oido_ Recuerdas a la vieja Betsy y sus 5 vengadores?_ vi por unos segundos su cara de asombrado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo arroje al piso con mi vieja Betsy, vi su cara de dolor en el piso_ Ja! En tus sueños camaron con pelos! Cierra la puerta al irte_me aleje y fui directo hacia la escalera_ ah y se me olvidaba! Mejor ponte tu camisa, que no me gustaria que pesques un resfrio_ dije con toda la ironia del mundo.

Arnold Pov.

Como pude ser tan tonto! Ella no es asi.. No creo que ella sea ese tipo de chica, soy un hombre hago mis burradas cuando estoy besando a una chica.. Pero quien no!

Algunas veces, encerio me pasó!, como pude creer que ella sederia, y menod si tengo novia.. Anelis lo siento.. Me deje llevar.. Ahh al final aqui estoy solo vagando por la calle cerca, espera ese es donde.. Me entere de una catastrofe..

_##Flash Back##_

_Una semana antes.._

_Arnold:He..He..Helga? Porque lloras_ la miro ahi.. Parecia indefensa.. Es ironico.. La veia sollozando, ahi mismo en la parada de autobus, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, con el cabello suelto, su cara estaba palida_ De que hablas Helga G. Pataki no llora!_ dijo sacandose las lagrimas estaba empapada por la lluvia que hasta ahora seguia_no mientas, no tienes que.. Pero.. Puedes contarmelo_ Según tu en que me ayudara?_dijo con tono ironico_ En tus problemas.. Nada pero.. Te deshogarias hasta te podrias sentir mejor_ dije en un tono confortador_esta bien pero mejor vamos para allz que ya estoy muy empapada.._dijo señalando el parque_ claro vamos.._

_Arnold:Y ya me contaras que te ocurrio_ le dije cuando estabamos sentados y yo acomodandome para estar lo mas cerca de Helga pero ella se puso mas alla_ si lo quieres saber tanto preguntaselo a tu noviesita_ esto ultimo lo con toda la ironia del mundo_ Que tiene que ver Anelis?_ dije sorprendido, sabia que Ani tiene un fuerte caracter pero no para hacer llorar a Helga G. Pataki_Mejor habla con ella..igual en menos de un mes me largo de aqui.._ murmuro pero igual la pude oir_ Co..como que te vas?_ dije tabuteando.. Sabia que en unas dos semanas terminabamos la preparatoria.. Y de ahi la universidad.. Pero.. Yo me quedaria en la universidad del barrio, aqui en mi hogar..._Asi es Arnoldo me marcho a Yale con Pheobe_ Ya no regresaras?_ si pero solo en navidad y dia de gracias pero esta ciudad ya no necesita de mi.. Ni yo de ella.._ mi corazon se detuvo por un momento, luego senti un golpe en el estomago.. No me podia imaginar mi vida sin.. Ella.. Tenia historia con Helga.. Hasta mas que Gerald.. Pasamos aventuras.. Lo que paso en Industrias del Futuro.. En San lorenzo pero cuando regrese se porto fria.. Como si no paso nada a todas estas aventuras las llegue a etiquetar como resultados " el calor del momento " pero ahora siento algo por ella.. Amor?_ Arnold que ocurre estas palido.._ el mundo real me llamo y sali de mis pensamientos_ Eh? No nada.._ ok rarito_ Helga perdon.. Pero si no hago esto.. Nunca me lo perdonare.._ murmure acercandome mas y mas hacia ella hasta quedarno frente a frente me acerque mas_ pero que rayos.._ no pudo decir nada mas porque la bese.. Me senti en el cielo esos segundos pero senti que baje ya que ella me empujo_ Pero que demonios haces Cabeza de balon! Que tipo de chica crees que soy!_ ahi la vi como se iba corriendo hacia su casa dejandome ahi con mis pensamientos.._

_## Fin del Flash Back##_


	2. Rupturas

El sol se había ocultado por las densas nuves que vagaban en ese oscuro cielo pareciera que iba a llover pero solo era el _clima_ jugando con nosotros, esa tarde era muy fria igual que sus emociones, como podria ser feliz y olvidarlo por una vez por todas si este le confundia cada vez mas_Estupido cabeza de balon!_ dijo entre dientes dos horas despues de lo ocurrido.._Como si no tuviera suficiente con Bob y Miriam!_ estos dos ultimos se la pasaban peleando mas seguido de lo habitual.. Ahora que "Su hija perfecta" esta casada con su igual de perfecto esposo Michael, no habia armonia ya que estos dos vivian en Califormia, y no podian venir muy seguido por el trabajo de Michael..

Hega: Sera que algun dia dejare de ser una incomprendida enamorada! Que solo quiere amor por parte de alguien o algo! Acaso mi pecado fue amar a Arnold sobre todas las cosas y ahora me Dios me castiga? Arnold.. Arnold.. Arnold_ solo tenia su nombre en sus pensamientos_ porque tube que amarte Arnoldo? Dime ahora que quieres de mi.. Que te debo? Para que me dejes ir..__ Solo se que juegas conmigo como siempre.. Y que te refugiaras en esa estupida frase que me __atormentado tanto.. _

Helga: Solo fue el calor del momento... Ademas tu noviesita me dejo bien claro que sientes por mi..

# # _# # Flash Back_

_...: Querias verme? Si es para un insulto, cuida tu cara, no le valla a pasar algo_ dijo con ironia_

_...: Lo siento Helguita, solo vine a decirte que te apartaras de mi camino_

_Helga: De que hablas Ani_ lo ultimo dijo con mucha ironia, bueno era de esperarse de Helga G. Pataki_

_Anelis: Solo te digo que lose todo, lo que paso en San lorenzo, Industrias del futuro y hasta Romeo y Julieta.._ dijo cruzada las manos, esta era una chica muy bonita, tez morena, ojos color miel y pelinegra , y como era de olvidarse de su hermosa figura, haria de cualquier chico feliz con esas hermosas curvas, claro que al parecer Arnold no era un excepcion o.. tal vez si?_

_Helga: Y?_ fingio un desinteres_

_Anelis: Tambien de que amas a Arnold "en secreto"_ hizo comillas con sus manos cuando dijo esto ultimo_

_Helga: Escuchame bien zopenca como te enteraste!_ dijo acercandose a ella mostrandole sus puños_

_Anelis: Eso en verdad importa? Ja! Encerio crees que tu_ lo ultimo lo dijo señandola con el dedo mirandola de pies a cabeza_ serias rival para mi! Eso en verdad es chistoso, y aun mas cuando Arnold, MI NOVIO, piensa de ti.._

_Helga: Q.. Que piensa.._ dijo en un tono triste agachando la cabeza viendo al suelo, era realmente posible? Hega G. Pataki se habia mostrado debil hacia su enemigo! Como lo logro?_

_Anelis: Lo que toda la escuela piensa que eres una marimacha sin gracia! Que solo porque tienes algo de pecho te distingue de ser hombre! Por favor mirate! Eres una verguenza para el genero femenino!_ en ese instante Helga no pudo aguantar una ligera lagrima cayendo por su rostro, pero apreto los puños_ Deberias por lo menos arreglarte no crees? Pero bueno.. Igualmente MONA VESTIDA DE CEDA MONA SE QUEDA, y tu no eres la excepcion cariño_ en ese momento las lagrimas dejaron de brotar ya que nuestra protagonista entendio que no era el momento de mostrar a Geraldine ahora mas que nada necesitaba a Helga y asi levanto la cabeza como lo haria cualquier Pataki, y dijo fria y altaneramente como lo era casi siempre, aunque esta solo era una mascara.._

_Helga: Y ser como tu? Llena de maquillaje y hueca? Ja! No me hagas reir.. Ir a venderme a una esquina no es exactamente mi plan para mantenerme en el futuro.. Pero pensandolo a ti te queda muy bien el papel no crees CARIÑO?_ dijo asi mostrandose fria e ironica_

_Anelis: Bueno pues creo que a Arnold no le gustaria.. Y menos cuando ya fui suya mas de una vez, y el tambien mio_esa frase la llenaron de profunda tristeza_ Ya que como vez quien se resistiria a mi..? Digo soy la mas bonita de la prepa..y tu bueno.. Como lo podrias satisfacer con tu cuerpo tan flacucho?_ esas palabras la hieron como nunca, en ese momento Geraldine era la que mandaba en sus emociones, que ni Helga podia echarla.. Ahi se fue corriendo de ese arbol donde ella y su amado habian pasado bonitos momentos.._

_# # Fin de Flash Back # #_

-ahh.. Espera hoy que estamos? 11 de febrero.. Espera 11 de febrero? Pheove!

Pheove Pov.

Ahh.. Ya cumplimos un año de nuestra ruptura.. Porque? Porque me tubo que pasar ah?_ dijo cierta asiatica en su ventana echando unas cuantas lagrimas_ justo unos dias antes de.. Nuestro aniversario.. Solo faltaba 3 dias para cumplir 3 años

##_Fash back##Hace 3 años.._

_El cielo estaba hermoso despejado con un suave resplandor del solo, con una ligera brisa, el clima era perfecto para ese dia era San Valentin no? Las parejas enamoradas dandose besos largos e intensos en plena luz del dia provocaba una cierta atmosfera incomoda para dos amigas que pasaban por ahi.._

_- Te digo Pheove esto me hace dar nauceas_

_- No exageres.. Digo el amor esta en el aire este dia es especial_

_- Ahh.. Lo dices porque tienes ciertas fantasias con alguien de cabeza de cepillo_ dijo dandole con el codo picaramente, esto la divertio mas cuando la vio muy sonrojada_ lo sabia! Hablando de cabeza de cepillo ya te ha pedido algo mas serio ademas de solo salir "como amigos"_ dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos_

_-No.._ de pronto escucharon musica tipo mariacchi cerca de ellas, al principio solo lo ingnoraron pero se iba acercando mas y mas, y esto empezo a molestarlas_ debe ser una serenata hacia una chica.. Afortunada_dijo agachando la cabeza mirado el suelo_

_-Phe..phe..pheobe_ nuestra rubia no creia lo que veia_

_-Que?_ de pronto las dos se quedaron boquiabiertas y asombradas.. Era Gerald en una camioneta en frente de ellas dos, llena de Mariacchis, y este empezo a cantar ( no me se ninguna cancion de este tipo asi que imaginense una cancion) cuando termino dijo_

_-Pheobe estamos saliendo desde hace semanas pero me gustaria que fueramos algo mas, y te juro que si aceptas hare lo que sea para que nuestro nobiazgo sea el mejor y eterno Te amo y.._ se bajo de su coche se acerco a Pheove quien derramaba lagrimas de felicidad, se arrodillo ante ella le cogio su mano y dijo_ Me harias el honor mas grande de ser mi novia?_

_-Si!_lo levanto con una fuerza que no se sabe de donde la cogio y lo abrazo, de pronto las personas que estaban por ahi presenciando la escena sacada de una pelicula empezaron a aplaudir, y ahi se diero un calido beso, obviamente nuestra rubia sintiendose un mal tercio se fue inmediatamente_

_## Fin de Flash back##_

-Al final nunca la cumpliste.._dijo llorando viendo el horizonte desde su ventana recordando como le termino

## Flash Back##

**_- Si hermana ya me contaste que solo faltan 3 dias para tu aniversario de tres años de novios con Geraldo_**

**_-Helga no me entiendes? Me he decidido ese dia.. Le entregare mi virginidad.._**

**_-Q..Que! Pheobs no crees que eso esta drastico porque no le regalas un peluche o.. O chocolate.. Hermana es tu virginidad! Por Dios algo muy preciado en la vida!_**

**_-Gerald ya ha esperado mucho no crees? Digo es que siento que no lo satisfajo lo suficiente y.. Se puede cansar ademas yo lo amo!_**

**_- lo se hermana pero.._ _**_de pronto la rubia escucho un sonido en la otra linea y depronto se corto la llamada.__**  
**_

_La asiatica habia escuchado el clapson de Gerald, dijo que queria este decirle algo importante, se arreglo un poco mas bajo rapidamente las escaleras y abrio_

_-Hola Gerald_le dijo a un guapo moreno alto, y musculoso, con ropa casual_

_- Hola Pheobe.._

_-Que pasa? Te noto algo triste.._

_- pheobe tenemos que hablar sobre lo nuestro _

_- Lo nuestro?_ esta no era tonta y ya sospechaba a donde iba la conversacion_

_- Tu sabes que lo nuestro no esta marchando bien..y creo que lo mejor es que terminemos.._

_- Es.. Es por.._inmediatamente se acordo que ella y el moreno no estaban mucho tiempo juntos gracias a sus entrenamientos que misteriosamente comenzaron hace 2 semanas, luego recordo cuando vio a un moreno que no podia reconocer besandose en el gimnasio con Bridgeth una hueca porrista, justo cuando su novio estaba en sus "entrenamientos", de pronto se escucha un golpe en la habitacion que logro virar la cabeza de Gerald_

_-Pheobe.._ dijo tocando su mejilla asombrado de la fuerza que tenia escondida_

_-Eres un invesil! Que solo piensa en sexo!_ dijo llorando la pelinegra_crees que nose que has acostado con Bridgeth en tus supuestos entrenamientos! Estupido! Imbesil! Patan !- dijo gritando llorando golpeandolo haciendolo caer_ largate Gerald! Largate!_

_## Fin de Flash back##_


	3. ¿San Valentin?

**Capitulo 3.- Inesperado San Valentín**

Ese día se sentía un completo patán.. fue en contra lo que creía correcto.. sus padres estuvieran decepcionados de el.. el día era bonito no podía negarlo pero sentía que no era momento de pensar como estaba el clima, sabia que tenia que recompensar a su novia de alguna u otra forma y ahí estaba el acostado en su cama, en profundos pensamientos, con la almohada encima de su cabeza, no pudiendo dormir, no solo por la incertidumbre de cómo este la oji-azul sino también por el sol que entraba por su tragaluz enorme que cubría prácticamente todo el techo tal ves era hermoso de noche pero por la mañana era insoportable.

-BUENOS DIAS HOMBRE PEQUEÑO!

-Buenos días abuelo.._ con ese comentario por la forma en que lo dijo sabia que algo pasaba, conocía demasiado a su nieto como para saber que algo no andaba bien.. pero decidió no preguntar.

-Y.. dormiste bien anoche?

-Como te habrás dado cuenta no abuelo

-Es por la ex-niña de una solo ceja?_ Dijo de reojo. Acaso su abuelo era psíquico o que cosa.

-N.. No realmente.._ su abuelo medio sonrió a este comentario había acertado era por ella

- Cuando la veas mándale un saludo de mi parte_ así el hombre mayor se retiro de la habitación.. dejando al rubio en sus pensamientos pero no sin antes este decir

- Y feliz día!_ Feliz día? No era su cumpleaños.. que podría ser?.. ´´_no me digas que..´´ _inmediatamente se levanto de su cama y confirmo sus sospechas era 14 de febrero y obviamente ´´Aní´´ iba a querer algo.. que podría ser..

Ese día durmió en la casa de su mejor amiga, consolándola esos dos días, era martes la escuela estaba otra vez en ´´Huelga de maestros´´ pero esta vez a la pandilla le daba lo mismo estar un par de semanas mas en la escuela, igual era su ultimo año y sabían que no podían ponerlas largas las clases por la universidad.

Esos día por mas soleados que estaban no podían verlos de otro color que no sean gris.. ese mes la habían dejado sola sus padres para irse de crucero al Caribe, esta no quería ir, aunque ahora se arrepentía, los padres de Pheobe se fueron de viaje de negocios, no tenia ganas de nada, y peor hoy donde le restregaban en la cara que su amado no la quería y que no están juntos, además hoy era el mejor día de su vida según ella, ERA.

-He..Helga que hora es?_ dice la asiática acomodándose los lentes

-Mmm.. creo las 10:00AM

-TAN TARDE!_ dijo saltándose de la cama

-Si si tranquila.. Hermana despiértame cuando termine el día..

-Vamos levántate!_ dice sacudiéndola con el brazo para que salga de esta.

-Pheobe!_dice sentándose_ sabes que día es hoy?_ dice señalando el calendario que tenia su amiga_ 14 de febrero!_ ni de chiste saldré!

RING RING

-zafo!

-ok yo iré_ dice Helga malhumorada

**-HOLA **

**-Helga querida eres tu?**_ esa voz la reconocía ahí no..

**-Que quieres princesa?**

**-Quien creías la reina de Inglaterra? Si soy yo**

**- Bueno solo venia a invitar a ti y a Pheobe en una excursión por el día de amor y la amistad que tal ves dure hasta mañana**

**- Es broma no? Claro que no iremos PRINCESA**

**- Seguro ira Arnold_ **esta y Helga se habían hecho unidas junto con Pheobe y Nadine, aunque Rhonda, Nadine y Pheobe participaba mas en fiestas, ya que Helga solo se aislaba


	4. Aguas termales

**Capitulo.- 4 **

**Aguas termales**

-Enserio vendrá Arnold, guau que emocionada estoy de verlo de empalagoso con Anelis_ dije con un tono de ironía muy obvio

-Mira si quieres puedes quedarte aquí lamentándote con Pheobe o puedes arruinarle el día a Anelis

-Prosigue.._ digo con interés

-Como el ira lógicamente ira ella, y tu le puedes..

2h después..

-ahh! Cuanto demora!_ dije con desesperación

-tranquila Helga.. solo se demoraron 5 minutos

-y son eternos!

-ya llegamos_ ahí venia Arnold con su noviecita agarrada de su brazo seguido por Gerald con Bridgeth cogidos de la manos todos melosos, Pheobe con la cabeza agachad. Las únicas sin pareja yo con Pheobe, Rhonda besándose con su noviecito Curly, Nadine charlando mientras coquetea con.. Wolfgang!? Que mierda hace el aquí , sabia que a ella le gustaba pero no creí que lo invitara.. da lo mismo solo quiero sentarme con Pheobe en este estúpido autobús que va hacia un campamento, y estaremos allí por 2 días.

-Bueno gente ya se pueden sentar en sus asientos, el viaje durara un máximo de 2h, todavía esperaremos unos 5 minutos a Harold, Sid, Sheena, Gugine y Lila al parecer Brainy y Stinky no pudieron venir_dijo la princesa Lloyd parándose en frente de todos y cuando termino esto se sentó. En una esquina las dos amigas conversando tranquilas.

- te digo Pheebs no se como soportare estar aquí

- que exagerada.

- llegamos!_ dijeron todos los que faltaban

- lo siento! Es que tenia..

- no te preocupes niño rosa ya sabemos que estabas comiendo!_ todos soltaron una carcajada

- no molestes pataki

- chicos por favor no empiecen a pelear_ siempre con su aire pacifista la Srta. Perfección

- es ella la que comienza_ dice señalándome como un niño de 10 años

- ay bájale gordinflón solo dije la verdad

- como siempre pataki peleando

- ay! Lo siento tanto cabellos de Espagueti por no ser una princesita como tanto me importa tú opinión_ dijo toda sarcástica virando los ojos

- caramba! Toda la paciencia que tengo la pierdo con ustedes! Tranquilos y siéntense recuerden porque es este viaje

- discúlpame princesa te prometo regalarle florecitas a todos, bendiciéndolos

- Pataki como Srta. Quiero ver eso

- Cierra la boca Wolfgang!_ este y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos, no los mejores amigos pero gracias nuestro mutuo amoral beisbol nos ayudo mucho para ya no pelear tanto

tranquila Helga no conviene pelear_ me dijo Pheobe agarrándome de mi playera

ok.._ respondí de mala gana la verdad es que me había quedado dormida después de hablar un rato con Pheobe, en todo el viaje había observado de reojo a Arnold y a su hueca noviecita que no dejaba su estúpido brazo tranquilo.

MANTECADO!_ Grite en el autobús todos me quedaron viendo con cara de _que le pasa ahora? _se habían quedado en silencio hasta que el estúpido de Harold grito

Ahora quien es la que solo piensa en comida!_ todos se comenzaron a reír inclusive Pheobe!

Y QUIEN ES EL TIENE LA PANZA?!_ die molesta con ironía, o través soltaron una carcajada

En otro lado del autobús..

Tranquila Analis..

Pero arnold te dije que quería pasar san Valentín contigo..

Si pero.. vamos a estar los dos..

Pero arnold! Quería que los dos estemos los dos solos_ dijo muy cerca de el toda coqueta

E.. e.. este _ decía tartamudeando pasándose la mano por la nuca

Pero no quiero que sea así será horrible!

AMIGOS HAREMOS UNA PARADA!

Que cosa princesa?! Escuche realmente bien?! No perderé ni un precioso momento de mi vida!_ dice Helga malhumorada

Esa pataki siempre tan marimacha.._dice en un susurro solo para que ella y yo escuchemos

No le digas así es.. mi amiga.._ dije odie como le dijo a Helga!

Escuche bien Arnold? Enserio la defiendes?_ dijo obviamente molesta_ acepta que es chica en realidad parece hombre! Ni los hombres no le a de gustar_ después de esa frase no le dirigí la palabra tenia ganas de decirle de todo pero no quería armar un pleito.. y hacerla quedar en ridículo.. además ya tengo decidido terminar esta farsa..

como decía antes de que alguien me interrumpiera_ dice Rhonda en frente de todos, mirando a Helga_ Haremos una pequeña parada en las aguas termales

Que?! no quiero ir allá

No te preocupes Pataki si quieres por mi no vallas

Que? Para darte el gusto Aní, sabes que ya me dieron ganas de ir!

Llegamos!_ dice Nadine entusiasmada

En el otro lado del autobús

aish! No quiero ir a esas estúpidas aguas termales!_ digo malhumorada

no te preocupes Helga va a ser muy relajante!_ dice emocionada

tal ves puedas a ver a mantecado_ dijo picara

co..como! crees Pheobs! Sabes que olvídalo_ me sonroje tanto, ver a mantecado.. no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No! Enserio piensas en eso! Helga! Estas chiflada! Pero bueno soy humana.. no? No, no ,no ,no ,no!_ Pensé esto sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Y a todo esto nos bañaremos todos juntos?_ ese gordinflón no pudo decir eso!

En tus sueños niño rosa! Las mujeres en un uno y los hombres en otro!_ dije muy molesta

Guau! El sueño de Pataki se hará realidad! Estar rodeada de mujeres desnudas_ dijo obviamente ella quien mas!

Claro que si mi sueño es ver tus trasplantes que son tan reales como un billete de 3 dólares_ dije con sarcasmo

Cállate Pataki! O..

O que?_ dije con burla

Pelea de chicas! Pelea de chicas! Pelea de chicas! Pelea de chicas…._dijo Sid pero paro cuando vio que nadie le seguía el juego

Ya tranquilas! Chicas por favor las mato si me hacen sacar una arruga_ dijo Rhonda lamentándose con la mano en su frente_ haremos lo que dijo Helga_ al escuchar esto muchos chicos se lamentaron

Ya cállense calenturientos!_ bola de pervertidos! Que se creen..

Bajen!_ decía Rhonda ya a bajo del autobús con Curly.

Fui una de las ultimas en bajar con Pheobe, el lugar era una autentica cas japonesa del siglo 20, era muy bonita y.. rustica por no decir vieja.. Pheobe estaba muy emocionada de estar ahí, decía que estaba en sus raíces

Bienvenidos_ dijeron unas chicas con un vestido largo como me dijo Pheove que se llamaba?.. Kimono! Eso_ por favor antes de entrar quítense los zapatos_ dijo una de las 2 chicas, entramo y el lugar era muy bonito, había la recepción con una japonesa en persona.

buenas_ digo acercándome ella antes de que un zopenco me interrumpiera

yo se como tratar con ella déjamela a mi_ dijo Sid

Zopenco… _ me dije para mi misma

Buenas taldes_ dijo haciendo un estúpido acento según el japonés_ venil nosotlos de muy lejos_ dijo haciendo múltiples señas_ ustel nos puede ayudal

Hablo el español correctamente_ no pudimos dejar pasar una carcajada larga

Bien hecho narizón_ digo dándole una palmada en la espalda_ denos 16 boletos

Mixtos?

Claro que no! 8 para chicas los otros para chicos

Aquí tienen_ entregándonos los boletos_ son 39 dólares

Yo invito_ dice la princesa

Yo pago lo mío y lo de Aní_ ese estúpido cabeza de balón! Siempre siendo caballeroso como lo odio pero por desgracio mas lo amo..

Mientras tanto en el baño de las chicas

Helga ven entra todas estamos desnudas!_ dice Pheobe jalándome del brazo para que entre

No pienso salir desnuda!_ digo negándome

Todas somos mujeres es normal

Ya Helga! Que no quieres mostrarnos tu pecho plano

Cállate Lloyd_ digo saliendo de mi escondite en una toalla, al ver que Aní y Bridgeth estaban en otra tina muy lejos a la suya

Ves que no fue tan malo Helga_dice con su típica sonrisa

Déjame en paz Srta. Perfección

Hace mucho que no nos juntamos así_ dice Nadine en esas agua termales que al parecer todas las disfrutaba

Así es desde la secundaria.._ dice la por siempre sentimental lila

Ay! Ya bájenle la cursilería_ dije ya metiéndome en la hermosa tina gigante que al parecer solo estábamos nosotras

Y.. como estamos solas dinos Nadine como te va con Wolfgang?_ nunca tiene que faltar comentario nuestra princesa que quiere saber el chisme de ultima hora

Rh.. Rhonda como puedes decir eso!

No te hagas con nosotras se nota que te trae loquita_ dice Pheobe en tono pícaro

No me hago Pheobe es que..

No quieres ir muy rápido en su relación ya que no la quieres estropear_ dije sin saber que después de este comentario me vieron boquiabiertas

E.. exacto_ me dijo nadine

Bueno y tu_ dijo señalado a Sheena

De.. de que hablas?_ dijo mirando a otro lado

Como vas con Gugine?

Ah.._ dijo suspirando_ el o es muy inocente o muy tonto para darse cuenta que el me gusta..

Y porque no se lo confiesas_ digo

No es tan fácil Helga.. Para ti es fácil decirle tus sentimiento a Arnold..?_ antes de que termine la frase le tape la boca con las dos manos

Shhh.._ todas comenzaron a reír

Ya sabemos lo que sientes por arnold_ dice Lila

Nos crees tontas?_ tal ves no tontas pero si ingenuas, después de esto todas comenzaron a reír.

2h mas tarde..

Era muy tarde.. tenia que sentir una linda brisa.. al final nos quedamos a dormir ahí.. pero necesitaba salir y despejar mi mente

No puedes dormir?_ no jodan justo el?

Que haces aquí Shortman?

Por el mismo motivo que tu despejar mi mente_ dice sentándose a lado mio

Y tu noviesita?

Dormida.. Helga?_ me había quedado dormida rendida en el hombro de Arnold

**Nota de autor**

**Esta es mi 1era nota de autor soy muy olvidadiza! Jejeje gracias a esas 5 personas que dejaron un reviews **

**Naoryyamanaka._ no te preocupes cad dias actualizo**

**Dannimooon_ no te preocupes lo continuare hasta el ultimo**

**Diana Carolina._ porque sencillamente creo que ella es fiel a su amor siempre.. claro que me diste una idea**

**Viviigeraldine._ muchas gracias! A mi me encanto también tu fic**


	5. ¿Amor?

**Capitulo.-5**

**El campamento**

Vi como se durmió lentamente en mi hombreo.. se veía hermosa.. ver como unos mechones rubios atravesaban su rostro angelical, mis labios deseaban los suyos los buscaban, esos rojos y ligeramente gruesos labios, mi alma tanto mi cuerpo también querían-.. ahí sentados en la entrada con la puerta abierta viendo el horizonte vacío con la mujer que en ese momento deseo.. quiero… Acerque mis labios a los suyos lentamente iban solos como si tuvieran mente propia , y en ese preciso momento la anhelaba a ella! Con desesperación, ya cuando estaba a solo 5 milímetros de mi objetivo sentí su respiración y en vez de sus labios le di un cálido beso en su nariz

- Creo que estaría mal hacer otra cosa verdad?_ me dije para mi mismo, la cogí dulcemente para cargarla en mi espalda suavemente

- mi ángel?_ dijo Helga adormilada, se la escucho tan dulce no sabia que ella tenia esa voz

- ni cerca.._ dije me confundió con un ángel como es posible? Yo no soy nada de eso..

- pues sea lo que seas.._ bostezo_ quiero dormir.._ y sentí como se quedo mas profundamente dormida

- hasta mañana mi.. musa.._ se me salió! Como rayos pude decirle a mi abusona personal mi musa? no fue algo que se me salió sin querer no? Ahí necesito ir a terapia.. llegue a su habitación donde estaba Pheobe durmiendo plácidamente la deje en su cama, pero cuando estaba dejándola estuve tan cerca que la bese en sus dulces labios el beso no duro mas de 3 segundos un tierno y lindo beso.. eh? Pensaba que solo existían en un cuento de hadas..

-Adiós.._ me aleje de ahí lentamente..

-Que que!_ grito Gerald no sin después la mirada de todos hacia nosotros en el autobús_ estas loco.._ dijo ya en un susurro

- Que exagerado.._ dije relajado en un tono normal sacando un refresco que me había conseguido una tienda local

- exagerado? Haber repasemos los hechos primero en Industrias del Futuro_ dijo contando con los dedos_ segundo lo de San Lorenzo, lo del parque, lo de su casa y ahora lo que paso ayer?

- creo que fue..

- el calor del momento?_ dijo completando mi frase como supo lo que iba a decir?_ siempre usas esa excusa.._ encogí mis hombros al escucharlo no sabia que siempre lo hacia..

- no creo que solo sea eso.. tal ves algo mas.._ dije un poco sonrojado cogiendo mi refresco ya tomándolo

- amor!_ dijo tan inocentemente chasqueando los dedos, al escuchar eso escupí toda la soda que había tomado

- a.. a… amor?_ dije titubeando

- bueno es solo una opción..

- p.. pe..pero tu crees?

- realmente no lo se.. no te voy a mentir es bonita.. pero como siempre digo no juzgues un libro por su portada!_ enserio? yo soy el que digo siempre eso!

- lo que tu digas Gerald

- y ahora estará peor sin a Aní ni Brigeth..

- si pero no entiendo porque quisieron venir.. si no las dejaban

- ya nos lo dijeron si s dejaron venir solo que sus madres pensaron en algo erroneo

- tal ves pero..

En otro lado del autobús..

- Entonces no recuerdas nada..?

- No… solo recuerdo que yo estaba sentada mirando nada y.. punto!_ dije bostezando ya que estaba un poco adormilada todavía, no quería decirle a Pheobe que vino Arnold no se por que… pero no quería decirle

- mmm.._ dijo ella al parecer un tanto desconfiada ya me conocía lo suficiente como para saber como soy yo, no importa que sea tengo tanta curiosidad que paso? Desearía preguntarle al cabeza de balón, pero mi estúpido orgullo me lo impedia, nunca pedirle un favor a el! Asi es..

- CHICOS! Atencion como algunos sabran Ani y Bridgeth se fueron a sus casas_ dijo con una sonrisa viéndonos Nadine, Pheobe, Rhonda y yo con miradas divertidas, satisfactorias y complices

**## Flash back ##**

Despues de las aguas termales..

- Helga.. esto.. no creo.._ dice con tono de culpavilidad

- Ay Pheobe tranquila!_ dije en un tono normal ara tranquilizarla

- Helga tiene razón además esas dos necesitan un trago de su propia medicina!_ dice Nadine apoyandome

- Pero..

- Tranquila.._ dice Rhonda mirándose las uñas

- Exacto esa es la actitud princesa, no es para nada_ digo cojiendo el teléfono para marcar el numero que tenia anotado en un papel

**- Residencia Stevens?_ ** dijo Helga aparentando otra voz y las demás queriendo no demostrar su risa aguantándola con todas sus fuerzas

**- si quien habla?_ **dice una señora en la otra linea

**- soy de del hostal donde su hija esta hospedada solo vine a informarle sobre la compra de la menor de edad Anelis Stevens unos artículos en la tienda del hostal de Aguas Termales _ **dijo hasta ella se estaba aguantando la risa

**- hostal? Se equivoca ella esta en un campamento por dos días con muchos de sus amigos**

**- Bueno aqui tengo registrado que una chica Anelis Stevens y un chico Arnold Shortman que al parecer era su novio comprando un paquete de condones, también tengo registrado que ellos dos comparten habitación, estos también se registraron con unos tal.. Bridgeth Theron y Gerald Johanssen que también comparten habitación sin nadie mas._ dijo conteniendo la risa**_ se la cree! O aní estas en problemas jajaja_ hasta que escucho a Pheobe soltando una leve carcajada

**-QUE! Mi hija me mintió!? Y también su amiga!?**

**- solo vine a confirmarle la factura_ **dice haciéndose la seria_ **solo le avisaba que tenga buenas noches_ **dijo cortando el teléfono

- Y bien?_ dijo Rhonda

- Se la creyo!_ dije emocionada

- Si!_ gritaron

- esperen no tenemos que llamar a la mama de Bridgeth_ dijo Pheobe

- creo que no será necesario_ dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

**## Fin de Flash back ##**

Después de eso hicimos todo lo posible para dejar a Arnold a solas con Anelis, Bridgeth, y Gerald, sus madres llegaron como a las nueve de la mañana y armaron todo un escandalo ya que nosotras lo vimos escondidas, se las llevaron a las dos sin decir palabra fue tan divertido!

- Pero finalmente llegamos! Mañana nos iremos en la tarde gracias!_ dice Rhonda hecha y derecha o eso piensa_ vamos amor Thad!_ dice dirigiéndose a su noviecito Curly, todos le dicen Thad ahora claro que menos yo, ya no esta tan mal el chico.. todavía me acuerdo como cuando el vino cambiadísimo de esas vacaciones europeas con sus padres en verano!

**## Flash back ##**

Estábamos en el 1er día de 1er año de preparatoria, yo junto Pheobe y Rhonda, estábamos viendo como un chico de 2do estaba coqueteando con Nadine.

- Cuanto crees que durara coqueteando el caso fallido_ dije divertida viendo como Nadine se estaba aburriendo

- Mmm.. déjame ver Pataki.. dos minutos mas antes de que Nadine se valla

- Tan poco? Yo digo 5 por lo menos..

- no creo nadine se ira rápido

- cuanto apuestas?

- por favor Helga tu me ves a mi una chica con clase apostando?_ dijo Rhonda hecha la digna

- Rhonda tiene algo de razón_ dijo Pheove_ esta mal apostar Helga_ dijo mirándome con Reproche

- Ah! Tranquilas hermanas, y tu princesa no exageres!

- o.. oye_ dijo balbuceando Rhonda cogiendo de mi brazo viendo a un chico que estaba pasando por ahí_ lo conoces?

- a el? No._ dije mirándolo de reojo virando mi cabeza para verlo mejor, era un chico alto hasta mas que yo, cabello lacio con un corte de y fleco parecido a un emo pero no exageradamente en ese momento podría jurar que era un chico algo guapo_ que te gusto princesa_ dije viéndola pícaramente

- acaso hay alguien que me merece?_ dijo presumida típico de una Lloyd_ crees que sea de 3ro?

- mm.. tal ves pero esta conversando con Arnold y Gerald lo conocen?_ dije con curiosidad ya que el chico antes de pasar por aquí se quedo conversando con ellos

- ellos?_ dijo sorprendida la princesa

- tal ves son amigos.._ dijo Pheove

- Pregúntale quien es si?_ dijo con puchero mirando a Pheobe

- por que yo?_ dijo señalándose con el dedo índice

- por que eres novia de Gerald y no vas a sacar sospechas

- asi que si te interesa Lloyd?_dije con malicia

- cállate Pataki, porfavor PHEOVE?

- ok.._ dijo levantándose

- hola me aburrió demasiado ese chico..

- te lo dje pasaron 5 minutos_ dije con satisfacción no sin mirar de reojo a Pheove que le dio un beso a Geraldo, ahora habla con el.. y abraza a ese chico riéndose?

- por que crees que se ria y abraze?_ dijo Rhonda curiosa

- de que hablan?

- de Rhonda que le gusto ese chico_ dije sin apartar la vista de Pheove

-ahh.. es de 2do? o.. 3ro?

- no lo sabemos.. o por Dios viene para acá.._ dice virándose al ver que este con una sonrisa en lo labios se dirigía a nuestra dirección

- tranquilízate actúa normal princesa_ dije graciosa es la primera vez que ella se interesaba tanto en un chico

- Hola Rhonda_ dijo el chico coqueto

- nos conocemos?_ dijo con indiferencia

- si desde pre kínder

- que?

- Thadeus mucho gusto

- CURLY!?_ gritamos al las tres

**## Fin de flash back ##**

Después de eso salieron unas tres semanas, luego con cursilerías Curly le pidió fueran novios.

-Helga!?

-EH? Si lo siento.._ dije ya que esta me saco de mi mundo otra ves me esta pasando mas seguido..

**- **ya llegamos._ dijo Pheove jalándome del brazo al parecer ya todos se habían ido cuando viaje de mi mente

- claro hermana_ dije parándome

Cando baje del autobús e dieron nauseas, no soy digamos una chica de rancho.. mas si una de ciudad, odio donde los animales mandan y la fauna esta por todos lados, pero si amo donde manda la tecnología, edificios y donde ya venden comida preparada.

- Y a todo esto princesa, donde dormiremos?_ digo dirigiéndome hacia rhonda al notar ninguna cabaña

**- **Bueno como solo una noche seria divertido acampar no crees?

-** ACAMPAR!?**_ grite


	6. Recuerdos

**Capitulo.-6 **

**Recuerdos**

**-**Acampar?!_ grite con cara de aterrada odio la naturaleza, la ultima vez que acampe solo fue para estar con Arnold por ese estúpido proyecto de ciencias y casi me ahogo en ese invernadero, será peor si estoy enserio en el bosque, me helee totalmente.

-Aterrada Pataki?_ me dijo burlón el cabello de espagueti con su estúpida sonrisa

-Igual que tu cuando clave este puño en tu rostro plumero francés_ le respondí mostrando el puño

- Que fiera Pataki_ dijo riéndose Wolfgang

- cierra tu pico Wolfgang que no estoy de humor con convivir con ustedes y menos con una bola de zopencos_ dije mirando a Gerald, Sid y Harold.

- Tampoco conmigo?_ dijo una voz atrás mío masculina cerca de mi, mi Dios no me digas que eres..

- Tampoco riquillo_ dije virándome para estar frente a frente o.. eso creo.. ya que el es un poco mas alto que yo

- Lorenzo? Pero..rechazaste mi invitación!_ dice la princesa caminando hacia nosotros

- Así es pero se cancelo una junta y pude posponer algunas cosas para poder venir aquí_ dijo viéndola con esa maldita sonrisa que siempre pone, el y yo no hicimos muy unidos cuando Arnold se marcho a San Lorenzo el fue uno de los primeros que le conté claro antes de Pheobe y Briany, lo de Arnold, claro esta saltándome los altares, poemas, relicarios y otras locuras causadas por mi loco amor hacia el estúpido mantecado.

- por fin eres un adolecente normal!_ dije levantando los brazos pareciendo exagerada

-muy graciosa_ dijo irónico_ a todo esto sabes donde esta Lila..?

- Lorenzo!? Que alegría verte amor!_ dijo la Srta. perfección corriendo a sus brazos con un manojo de besos, abrazos y muchas mas empalagoserias

- Hola amor_ dijo el feliz correspondiendo a sus abrazos y besos

- Pensé que no vendrías_ dijo ella ya parando viéndolo

- no pude esperar dos días para venir a verte e hice todo lo posible

Antes de seguir escuchando mas me marche agarrando la mano que estoy casi 99.99% segura que era de Pheobe camine pensando en que era una bonita situación empalagosa y demasiado cursi para mi gusto pero tierna.. pero esa felicidad.. no es gratis tal ves no la paguen ellos pero si otro, como siempre digo **ojo por ojo y diente por diente**, esta ves es felicidad por felicidad, Lorenzo es feliz con Lila y.. Briany no lo es..

**## Flash back ##**

Estaba caminando creo yo sola, por las calles desiertas de Hillwood, todos debían star en un hotel romántico o un restaurante por la fecha, con sus pareja no puedo estar con Pheobe por su aniversario con Geraldo, Rhonda con Curly.. , Nadine en ese entonces con Peapod.. Mantecado con su noviecita...complemante sola en esta fecha en este mundo donde no encaja una incomprendida enamorada donde la gente es jusgada por su aspecto y no por el cerebro, ese es el resumen de toda mi vida, tanto amorosa como social, ser pre-jusgada por la gente por la vista sin siquiera me conozcan

-Igual no les hubiera agradado si me conocieran..jajajaja_ rei sin ganas triste y melancolica por la triste realidad que vivia sin el calor de una madre o un padre ya que ellos solo pensaban en su querida OLGA, Olga gano esto, Olga dijo aquello_PUFF_ resople maldiciendo mi total existencia, que no servia de nada o contribuia nada! acaso solo servia para amar a Arnold!, ahi caminandocomo un vagabundo, mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi buso, mi pelo suelto con ese estupido moño rosa que Arnold elogio ya hace 13 años!, estaba ahi sin un rumbo fijo mi mirada en el cielo estrellado preguntandome si mis abuelos se enorgulleserian de mi algun dia, ya cuando habia caminada ya mas de media ahora, como una tonta, me quede parada viendo la hermosa luna que estaba en el punto perfecto para ser observada perfectamente, la lunaa hermosisma ese dia, aunque claro esta que su trabajo no era el mejor de todos estar ahi viendo la realidad de una ciudad, la pobreza, las desgracias y melancolias de las personas.. pero creo que al menos ella tiene a las bellas estrellas acompañandola, mientras que yo ahora sola, en ese momento pense en el estupido de Arnoldo feliz este dia con..

-Cupido..

Dios del amor

que vaga en las calles buscando a quien flechar..

solo tengo algo que decirte..

¿por que?

¿por que me enamoraste de alguien quien no me corresponde?

¿por que estoy sola en este mundo?

acaso dioses les es divertido mi sufrimiento

eh?!

¿por que me dejaron en un mundo vacio y superficial

donde hipocrecia y corrrupcion mandan..?

- no sabia que pensabas de esa manera

- pero ¿que haces...?_ dije virandome ya que reconocia esa voz a la perfecccion_ no espera dejame adivinar me estaba sespiando y acosando como de costumbre

- yo no diria acosar digamos.. que tome el mismo rumbo que tu_ dijo con una estupida sonrisa

- Brainy no te hartas de esto..?_ dije mirandolo con indiferencia_ acaso no te aburres de esperar a alguien que nunca te va amar..?

- lo mismo me pregunto yo

- ya no juegues Brainy no entiendes que esto esta mal!, no esta bien que me acoses, no esta bien que me espies!, entiende que nunca te voy amar! piensas que de la noche a la mañana e voy a quere entiende que yo solo voy amar a ARNOLD a ese estupido cabeza de balon, a el yo lo amo y creo que lo amare hasta que me hagan cenizas no entiendes Brainy!_ grite con una ligeras lagrimas en mi rostro

- eso no es lo que haces con Arnold! cual es la diferencia?!_ gritodejandome en silencio unos segundos

-SABES CUAL ES LA MALDITA DIFERENCIA!_ grite ya llorando, de pronto me cai sobre mis rodillas, mostrandome derrotada ante situacion cabeza agachada_ que yo quiero ahorrarte este sufrimiento! caray! te quiero pero no de otra mara tambien por que.._ alza la cabeza aun hechando lagrimas mirandolo a los ojos viendo su estado de shock_ eres mi amigo...

De pronto senti un fuerte abrazo de parte de el era muy calido, y me sentia protegida en ese abrazo que de alguna manera corrspondi.._ lo intentare pero..._ pauso un momento_ eso no cambiara nada de lo que siento hacia ti.._ dijo abrazandome mucho mas asenti mi cabeza en su hombro que en ese momento era como una almohada calida para mi..

**## Fin de flash back ##**

Despues de eso.. Briany salio con muchisismas chicas mas de los hombres que yo he golpeado, y por decir eso es mucho, tuvo muchas novias superficiales y huecas tambien tuvo un sin numero de citas, aun asi nunca lo vi con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro lo que d algun modo me enstristecio ya que yo conocia su sonrisa verdadera y pura que hace realmente.. hasta que un dia todo cambio..

**## Flash back ##**

- Jajajajja lo siento Pheobs pero es que..jajaja_ no pude para de reir en ese momento tanto que puse mis manos en mi estomago

- no le veo la gracia Helga_ dijo malhumorada caminando a lado mio en el parque

- es que bueno esperate dejame reir un poco mas jajajaja_ rei sin para hasta que una lagrima salio de mi sojo derecho_ creo que tube suficciente..ahh-_ dije ya parando de reir_ no fue mi culpa, tu novio plumero frances estaba molestando y creo que no tendria molestar a alguien que tiene una bolsa de basura n su mano y menos si es Helga G. Pataki jajaja_ y ahi otra ves mi risa

- creo que nunca se llevaran bien verdad.?_ dijo ella poniendo su mano en su frente un tanto decepcionada_ oe mira_ djo señalandome algo que me dejo boquiabierta Brainy caminadndo con la Srta Perfeccion? era realidad pero a ellos dos se los ve feliz y tambien a Briany..? esa sonrisa es realmente verdadera..?_ que raro no..Helga Helaga_ dijo ya sacandome de mi nube

-ehh? si.. si verdad lo es..

**## Fin de flash back ##**

Fueron mas de 10 mese de novios Brainy dejo completamente de acosarme me confeso que estaba enamorado de ella profundamente, yo me puse muy contenta ante tal noticia pero.. no se sabe realmente lo que paso para que ellos ya no esten juntos.. en la preparatoria corrieron muchos rumores, como que Lila habia engañado a Briany o algo asi.. pero.. solo saben la verdad ellos dos, creo que ni Lorenzo lo sabe realmente solo se que Briany despues de eso se ha vuelto muy sombrio.. Lila ella ah.. su sonrisa perfecta que siempre veia.. algunas veces creo que es falsa.. aunque cuando llego Lorenzo a su vida se volvio de felicidad, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es todo o no es nada..

-OE!

-eh? lo siento Arnold, me estoy perdiendo mas seguido en mis pensamientos hablando de perdidos en donde estamos?_ dije inocentemente mirando alrededor_espera.._ dije mirandolo_ ARNOLD!?

**Arnold Pov.**

Que preguntas ella hace claro que soy yo , no entiendo cual fue su impresion, ademas todavia no entiendo como deje guiar de alguien que me cojio del brazo sin decir nada y solo camino y camino.

-Q..que preguntas.. haces clao que soy yo.._ dije mirandola muy cerca con esos ojos azules igual que el cielo confundida_ y bien que tienes que decirme?_ dije un poco nervioso

- yo.. yo no queria hablar contigo sino con Pheobe_ eh? ahora que recuerdo yo estaba a lado de Pheobe cuando me cojio del brazo.. acaso fue.. un error?

- como no pudiste dar cuenta que era yo?_ dije_ ahh.. oe donde me has dejado?

- c..como quieres que lo sepa solo camine y camine sin pensar cabeza de balon! que parte no entiendes!

- ya entendi no tienes por que gritar_ dije para calmarla

- y?

- y que?

- y hasta cuando te piensas quedar alli mirandome!_ me grito_ llama a la princesa de una vez!_ grito malhumorada, alguna veces me pregunto por que me gusta

- no te preocupes ahora la voy a...?_ me pralize al poner mi mano en mi bolsillo y no tenia mi celular

- estupido cabeza de balon! ahh.._ suspiro_ tienes suerte que este yo.._ y tubo la misma reaccion que yo hice al no encontrar mi celular_ donde esta?!

- quien es la estupida ahora_ dije con burla

- no es momento camaron con pelos!_ dijo con mas malhumor_ e.. este ahora donde dormiremos? y si no nos encuentran y nos quedamos a vivr aqui para siempre_ dijo tipicamente en sus ataques de ansiedad que casi siempre pasa cuando estamos en problemas

- tranquila Helga.. ya mañana lo podemos buscar tranquila si?

- y porque no hoy

- pues porque ya va anochecer

- e.. estabien pero.. donde dormiremos..?_ dijo.. ¿temerosa? imposible!

- bueno busquemos un buen refugio.._ dije pasandome la mano por la nuca PUIFF, escuchamos un ruido pero antes de los 1eros 5 segundos senti que Helga me abrazaba por el brazo con fuerza

- que fue eso?_ dijo con miedo

- no debe ser nada_ dije mirando donde provenia el ruido_ tienes miedo? _ dije mirandola

- quieres que te saque los dientes Arnoldo?_ dijo ya soltandose al parecer mas molesta que ofendida_ Helga G. Pataki no le tiene miedo a nada

- tranquila ahora solo tenemos que buscar donde podremos buscar un refugio.._ dije mirando el alrededorbuscando este_ oh! ese servira!_ dije señalando uno que habia encontrado una mini cueva

- haber.. quieres que duerma ahi Arnoldo!

- solo ahi eso Helg oh.. quieres quedarte aqui?_ dije malisioso

- no.. aishh ¬¬.._ susrro de mala gana_ espero que lo encuentres mañana o sino te hare picadillos!_ dijo caminando hacia la mini cueva

- lo que tu digas Helga.. lo que tu digas.._ dije con ironia esa frase que decia siempre y notaba como Helga se molestaba un poco

- Hmp_ lo unico que pronuncio dirigiendose donde al parecer ibamos a dormir momentaneamente, espera.. ´´juntos´´los dos solos.. de repente senti mi sonrojo en solo pensar eso_ CABEZA DE BALON!_ grito_ ¿estas bien? estas rojo_ dijo acercandose hacia mi

- este.._ me puse nervioso como se puso tan cerca de esos labios...

- no tienes fiebre_ dijo despues de poner su mano en mi frente_ mejor descansa mañana los buscaremos_ dijo con una sonrisa.. la sonrisa mas hermosa que habia visto... nunca la habia visto sonreir tan inocentemente presumiendo sus dientes blancos y ligeramente gruesos labios frente a mi..

- este no pasa nada mejor vamos hacia la cueva.._ dije nervioso hacia la mini cueva como y le decia

Al yo estar alla note que tenia algunos insectos por ahi nada grave, hasta que note una salamandra que estaba ahi en una roca, la coji y la contemple un momento en mi mano.. siempre me habian gustado la naturaleza, los animales hasta los insectos! pero tal ves no en excesivo como Nadine y Sheena.. pero igual me gustaban, ahora que recuerdo.. Ani se habia asustado con un de estas.. y que tal si la asusto con esto.. jajajaja Helga.. seria muy divertido verla gritar..

- helga encontre algo!

- si..?_ dijo entrando al lugar donde yo estaba_ que pasa Camaron con pelos?_ dijo cruzandose los brazos

- mira.._ y le hechee la salamanda que apunto hacia su hombro ella le dio lo mismo

- no me digas que querias que me asustara? te crees muy valiente verdad Arnoldo?_ dijo acercandose hacia mi maliciosa mostrando su puño..

- la vieja Betsy.._ balbusee y admito con un poco de miedo

- oh! todavia la recuerdas..

- como no si.._ queria inventarme algo para salvarme de esta.. no Arnold si pronuncias algo como eso te costara esta ves tu vida porfa no.._ si. con ella arruinaste nuestro momento cuando estabamos en tu casa_ se me solto valiste Arnold

- este.._ dijo la note que ahora la nerviosa era ella y no yo.. la note roja nose si de colera o de verguenza_ como ozas recordar algo asi!

- no es para tanto._ pretendi calmar la llama que yo mismo habia encendido dentro de ella

- como no va hacer para tanto cabeza de balon! solo recuerda eso no significo eso!

- se necesitan dos par corresponder a los besos

- ya callate estupido!_ creo que ahora mas roja de verguenza

- Helga solo admite que me amas!_ de repente me tape la boca, no podia lo que le acabe de decir

- que?_ dijo con un tic en el ojo obviamente molesta

- solo admite que nos queremos uno al otro.. y..

- nada Arnold!_ escuche bien me dijo Arnold? debe estar demasiado molesta..

**Helga Pov.**

nada Arnold_ grite, estaba molestisima mi cuerpo casi no respondia, mi corazon se aceleraba por mil.. espera.. _nos queremos?_ escuche bien mi amado me queria? relamente no era un sueño nada ma, acaso todavia estaba en el autobus? solo dormia placidamente y todavia no despertaba de este hermoso sueño..? no.. eso es imposible.. mi sueño.. _Helga escuchate encerio! tienes que olvidarlo acaso no te acuerdas cuando regreso de San lorenzo!_

**## Flash back ##**

Habian pasado 3 años desde que se quedo Arnold en San Lorenzo con sus padres, no habia dejado de escribirme y yo a el, en algunos momentos me retractaba al haberle dicho que no a Arnold para que fueramos novios no sentia que el me queria realmente solo debio eestar agradecido con migo.. pero.. que tal si..

- Olga! El abuelo de Alfred te llama por telefono!

- SOY HELGA PAPÁ, Ya voy Bob_ dije ya tenia yo 13 años y mis padres todavia no me trataban como una hija realmente.. ahh.. baje la escaleras rapidamente para hablar con el, me amigue muy bien con los abuelos y los inquilinos hasta con Abner nos caimos bien, era bonito.. sentimiento que sentia con todos ellos de alguna manera esa era una familia.. rara pero tenia el amor y calides de una familia amorosa, coji el telefono_ Hola Phill?

-**Niña sabes las buenas nuevas?**

**-**No.. cuales son? pero no vengas que solo que hay un descuento para los asilos**_ **dije burlona

**-muy gracioso ex-niña de una sola ceja_ **dijo ironico, ya que mi ceja l igual que mi buen humor esos dias habia desparecido gracias a una pijamada con las secuases de la princesa que mas fue un secuestro en contra de su voluntad**_ hombre pequeño! viene en 2 dias! eso dijeron Miles y Stella , queria que fuera una sorpresa para ti niña pero no pude esperar mas para contartelo!_ **al escuchar eso mi corazon se paro por un momento, mi cabeza estaba como un panal o nido de ideas como quieran llamarlo sin queres hice caer el telefono, congelada paralizada, de pronto aterrize de un largo viaje de la luna a la tierrra reaccione

-Gracias Phill me voy chao!_ cerre el telefono lo volvi hacerdeje a al abuelo con la alabra en la boca! encerio Helga de eso te tienes que preocupar veras a Arnold! en 2 dias.. que hago llamo a Pheobs! lo sabra Gerald? que preguntas es su mejor amigo ya lo debe saber! este.. como lo recibo?, me pregunte miles de cossa subiendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto tumbandome en mi cama pensando miles d cosa

- tal ves.. me pregunte otra ves.. lo de.. ser su novia_ dije esto rosando mis labios con mis dedos recordando los 3 besos que he dado y todos son con.._ él.. Romeo y Julieta.. Industrias de Futuro.. San Lorenzo.._ quiero otra ves probar sus labios..que tube que luchar para tenerlos.._ este.._ eraposible me ponia nerviosa en solo pensar en el.. habra cambiado?tal ves no.. y siga igual como era antes como yo que estoy igualita ademas de mis cejas.. digamos que la pubertad todavia no me ha visitado apenas hace 2 meses, me dio mi 1er periodoando a Pheobe le habia dado hace 2 años_ q.. que estoy pensando_ dije horrorizada escuchando mis pensamientos_ estoy pensando en el fisico_ dije tartamudeando_ creo que me estoy juntando mucho con Rhonda y Nadine.._ dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente_ soy Helga G. Pataki! aqui estoy zopenco_ dije queriendo ser valiente_ si quiere que yo sea algo mas.._dije esto en casi un susurro_ tendra que quererme como soy yo!_ dije en tono de inspiracion_ deberia hacerme politica_ dije en tono de burla

**2 dias despues**

-Haber creo.. que estubo mal haber venido! calma Helga ya esta la fiesta de bienvenida.. significa que ya debe estar Arnold.._ dije hablando sola inhale y exale exageradamente nerviosa estaba a punto de abrir.. pero de pronto mi mano no me respondia_ Porfa mano tu y yo lo queremos ver tranquila.. uff.._ dije como loca maniatica hablando con mi mano? la perilla y vi una fiesta y como 10 personas rodeando a Arnold apenas vi qu ya era mas alto que yo un poco bronceado que hacia resaltar sus ojos color jade de los cuales cuanto me habian inspirado, visualize a Pheobe era una de esas 10 me camufle con la gente esperando el momento cuando no alla nadie alrededor de el.._ aish!_ dije un poco fuerte lo que atrajo la atencion del chico que tenia a mi lado que era sin lugar a dudas Lorenzo!

- que pasa por que no estas con mantecado_ pregunto grasioso

- no estoy de humor riquillo

- mira.. mejor le digo que estas..

- ni se te ocurra_ dije en tono amenazante

- tranquila_ y alzo las manos en son de paz

Pasaron los minutos y me quede conversando con Lorenzo, que se me olvido mi objetivo, mire de reojo a Arnold que estaba conversando con Gerald y note que al parecer sintio mi mirada y se viro y me saludo con la mano acercandose hacia mi

- creo que mejor que me valla te dejo solas espero que conversen_ dijo picaro el bastardo de lorenzo dejandome sola ante tal situacion! mi corazon latia como tambor, pero no era rapido al contrario demasiado lento, mi cuerpo hervia de emocion y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo

- Holal Helga cuanto tiempo sin verte!_ dijo con su tipica sonrisita de hombresito bueno aisshh! como odio cuando se pone asi

- h..h..hola Arnold_ dije con un tic en el ojo ya que queria poner una ¨sonrisa¨no me salian las palabras!

-te ocurre algo Helga?_ dijo en tono de preocupacion, se preocupa por mi eso es un indicio no? pense ilusionandome

- e.. es.. solo ... la musica_ dije casi tartamudeando de alguna forma no me salian las palabras!

-oh! si quieres podemos ir afuera digo igualmente yo tambien estoy un poco sofocado_ dijo con esa sonrisa encantadora quehacia quedarme hipnotizada en tan solo verla, Helga regresa a tu mundo!

- c..claro_ dije acompañandolo afuera

Ya cuando los dos estabamos ninguno de los dos habia pronunciado palabra, hacia frio y ya estaba como vibrador!

- oh lo siento tienes frio?_ dijo sacandose su chaqueta y poniendomela en mis hombros otra ves sonriendome! acaso no se le cansa sus labios por tanta sonrisa!

- Arnold_dije queriendo sacar mi nervosismo_lo que paso en San Lorenzo.. este..

- lo siento olvide decirte_ dijo mirandome fijamente_ muchas gracias!_ dijo abrazandome_ gracias a ti tengo a mis padres!_ ante esto no pude evitar un sonrojo grande, sentia su corazon palpitar estaba muy cerca.._ eres una gran amiga y espero que lo seamos siempre!_ _Amiga amiga amiga amiga amiga amiga amiga amiga amiga amiga..! _ese eco recorrio por toda mi cabeza

- estupido!_ dije empujandolo al suelo con la cabeza agachada_ eres un imbesil me largo de aqui!_ dije simulandome una lagrimas intensas que salian, no pense en nada en ese momento solo pense en correr hacia mi casa sin mirar atras

**## Fin de Flash back ##**


	7. Verdades

**Capitulo.-7**

**Arnold Pov.**

- como que nada!_ dije e voz alta manteniendome a no gritar

- si nada de nada, solo somos amigos no recuerdas Arnold?_ esta platica se me hace conocida nose de cual.. pero..

- pero.. de amigos.. pueden ser mas..

- se quedan amigos!

- ok! sabes tu ganas!_ dije ya fastidiado por su testarudes_ solo somos amigos! nada ha pasado entre nosotros!

- por fin entiendes español! Arnoldo!

- mira, hagamos un trato_ dije tratando de negociar con ella_ no dire nada de San Lorenzon, Industrias del futuro ni Romeo y Julieta si..

- si?_ dijo alzando una ceja parecer con curiosidad

- si.. me dices si sentiste algo por mi en realidad_ negocie con eso, siempre habia tenido curiosidadsi enrealidad ella me habia amado como dijo en dos ocaciones.. eso me habia atormentado mucho pero en silencio.._ dime_ dije acercandome a ella

- e..e..este tratas de negociar Arnoldo!_ dijo tambien ella acercandose a mi de forma molesta, y muy roja

- negociar? Eso suena feo digamos un trato

- pues no hare "un trato" contigo sobre eso_dijo haciendo comillas a "un trato"

- porque no acaso tienes miedo?_dije en tono desafiante y burlon

- Helga G. Pataki no le tiene miedo a nada

- ah..encerio entonces dime_ dije ya acosandola poniéndola contra la pared mis manos arrecostadas hacia los lados de su cabeza con la pared estábamos muy cerca pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas ahora solo quiero saber la verdad_ dime Helga

- que quieres que te diga?_ dijo ella en un tono melancólico_ para que quieres saber! Eh!

- solo.. Necesito saber la respuesta de la duda me come por dentro

- oh! Así que es un solo una duda_ dijo irónica

- solo... Porfa vor dilo_ dije ya un tanto cansado

- ya esta bien si te ame! Estúpido cabeza de balón! Si te ame y que! Estúpido_ dijo ya la vi echando unas ligeras lagrimas me la quede viendo un momento,verla así tan indefensa y débil.._ eres un estúpido!_ dijo sacándose de encima corriendo hacia fuera

- Por Dios Helga!_ dije corriendo tras ella, solo pude ver su caballero rubia llevarse por el viento de un lado a otro, era realmente rápida_ Helga por favor! Deja de ser tan infantil!

La perdi de vista, se perdio en ese frondoso bosque que habia, me frustre, pero entendi que si queria encontrarla tenia que estar mas tranquilo, esto era como un Deja buu, no era la primera vez que ella corria de mi senti un gran puñal en mi estomago siempre lo siento al verla asi tan indefensa, debil y linda... Pero ella...siempre lo habia sentido y yo.. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta... Que ella es.. Es.. _ Helga!_ grite al verla tirada con una pierna doblada, al precer se habia caido al correr tan rapido..

- Vete Arnoldo! Si aprecias tu vida lo haras

- No comienzes_ dije mirandola con reproche, caminando hacia ella rapidamente

- Masoquista_ murmuro, me causo risa este ultimo comentario

- ah.. Que tonta eres algunas veces.._ dije gracioso suspirando, ya en cuclilla al frente de ella viendola a los ojos acercandome poco a poco hacia ella

- q.. Que .. Rayos.. Dices estupido cabeza de balon! Como puedes decirme algo asi!_ dije, me divertia poniendola nerviosa siempre, me daba cuenta las muchas veces que me acercaba mas de lo jormal poniendola roja y nerviosa al mismo tiempo_ po..por.. Que te acercas tanto.._dije ya que estaba a centimetros de sus hermosos labios, luego vi como cerraba los ojos_ auch!_ exclamo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro cuando le habia quitado la bota derecha donde tenia la herida vi donde se lo habia doblado, mas era un moreton, no parecia gran cosa nada que no sane en un dia, pero creo que le eoleria caminar asi que..

- sube_ dije como una orden, todavia en cuclillas de espalda para que suba

- que?

- que subas, te va a doler hasta mañana, y no puedo permitir que camines en ese estado

- yo..

- solo sube_ dije en tono serio

- o..ok.. No te ilusiones_ dijo, se que no la podia ver, pero solo en su voz se notaba que estaba apenada y nerviosa una bonita combinacion y muy tierna

- no lo hare

Se abalanzo hasta mi espalda, ya cuando la estaba cargando me dirigi hacia la cueva como la 1era vez que la cargue estaba muy liviana, la diferencia es que ella no estaba dormida, tenia su cabeza acurrucada en mi hombro, senti su respirar agitado al parecer por lo de correr tanto en mi cuello no pude evitar un sonrojo leve y nerviosismo, ahora ya no podra escapar ya podremos aclarar muchas cosas, todo lo queria saber esta vez no escaparia pero.. seria el momento adecuado esta relajada y..

- Cabeza de balon.._ me llamo suavemente

- Mande_ dije nervioso

- no le cuentes a nadie

- que cosa?

- eso.._ dijo apenada

- sobre que me amabas?_ dije ya mas relajado

- n..no lo digas tan natural zopenco!_ dijo, y por su tono de voz puedo deducir que estaba sonrojada y avergonzada

- entendi entendi_ dije en un suspiro

- ni siquiera a Gerald

- esta bien pero..

- pero nada, nunca te respondere por que te amaba_ dijo avergonzada y dulce para mi_ conformate saber que tuviste el honor de ser amado de Helga G. Pataki_ dijo orgullosa de si misma como siempre, leia mi mente o que?

- ahh.._ suspire, se que debi haberme conformado, pero tenia dudas.. ¿por que? siempre me lo pregunte despues de industrias del futuro, aunque.. me escondi en esa patetica frase solo fue el calor del momento.., pero ahora lo que pienso siempre la usaba para zafarme de cosas que no queria ver o incomodas situaciones, me puso un poco triste en el fondo creo que desilucion, realmente nunca me gusto Helga antes de lo de industrias del futuro, tal ves solo atraccion.. pero despues la comence a ver mas que solo un amigo mas.. y cuando regresamos de clase..

**## Flash back ## Hace 7 años..**

- Pero..¿todo fue un malentendido? ¿estas seguro?

- bueno.. ella me dijo que si.._ dije nervioso, estabamos en el 1er dia de clases de 5to grado, andabamos en los pasillos platicando sobre lo que paso en industrias del futuro, nuca hable con Helga lo que sucedio.

- seguro?_ me miro con la ceja levantada

- bueno mas o menos_ dije pasando mi mano por la nuca mas nervioso que de costumbre

- hablando del rey de roma_ dijo señalado a helga con el cabello suelto sin el moño que siempre llevaba con un fleco, con otro vestido al que siempre vestia, se acerco a nosotros, ella estaba seria no con el seño fruncidsumamente no..seria

- Hola Helga_ dije nervioso, no me contesto solo me visualizo y dirigio su mirada al casillero, vi como lo abria, metio algunos libros y se fue sin decir nada

- que le hiciste para que no te haga nada_ dijo gerald

- no tengo idea_ pero por alguna extraña razon desde ahi a comenze a ver como un niña no como una amigo, como siempre la veia..

**## Fin de Flash back ##**

- Helga.._ la llame

- mande.._ dijo con sueño

- cuando tu me huias..

- cuando?

- despues de lo de industrias del futuro y antes de San Lorenzo.. me huias por haberte contestado asi?

- sabes para que mentirte si..

- lo siento

- no hay nada que sentir.. dijiste lo que sentias

- si pero..

- mira llegamos

Estaba tan perdido en la luna que ni me di cuenta que ya habiamos llegado a a nuestro destino, ya cuando entramos la deje en el piso

- ahh..

- que pasa

- estaba pensando..

- tu piensas?_ dijo grasiosa

- JAJA_ rei sarcastico_ solo pensaba que realmente lo siento..

- Ahi viene el buen samaritano Arnold a pedir perdon_ dijo con ironia_ ya te dije que no ahi nada que perdonar eso esta en el pasado

- ok..

- hablando de cosas mas importantes.. que haras despues de esto..

- despues de que?

- de esto, despues de que te gradues..

- ahh.. eso estaba pensando en estudiar medicina

- encerio.. Dr Shortman mmm.., y como en que te especializarias

- realmente no lo he pensado pero.. me llama la atencion ser dermatologo

- encerio? sera dificil, te deseo suerte_ dijo dandome una palmada en el hombro

- gracias creo.. y tu en que has pensado?

- literatura_ dijo sin pensarlo 2 veces

- maestra de literatura nunca te imagine maestra

- que!? no, me imaginas como profesora? me demandarian el 1er dia

- por que?

- maltrato infantil_ dijo, ante esto me rei

- jajaja entonces para ser escritora?

- exacto, me gustaria escribir un libro de literatura filosofica

- suerte

- gracias, oye.. sabes lo extraño

- que?

- ser niños y lo unico que nos preocupaba era jugar y divertirnos cuando..

- que?

- cuando pensabamos que los bebes venian de la cigueña_ dijo, me vio por unos segundos y los dos soltamos una carcajada

- cuando todo era mas facil?_ dije sin pensarlo

- touche_ respondio_ pero no importa que pensemos igual tenemos algun dia que madurar no? depues de mes y medio ya entraremos a la universidad_ dijo acostandose en el suelo

- dormiras ahi?

- ves un hotel 5 estrellas no, verdad? hasta mañana

**Helga Pov.**

Me acoste de espaldara dormir mejor y no verlo a el dormir, no entiendo ¿por que no le dije lo amaba igual que hace 15 años? ¿que lo amaba con la misma intensidad o igual que desde que tengo 3 años? porque no puedo mostrar mi lado dulce a el.. desearia ya no tener miedo a que me rechazen.. por que?, cerre mis ojos y no pude contener una lagrima corriendo por mi ojo izquierdo, sabiendo lo que siento hago lo opuesto.. estoy dispuesta a vivir sin Arnold Shortman? mi vida seria aburrida.. sin ningun proposito en mi vida.. espera te estas escuchando Helga? como que no tienes propositos! tienes muchos entre ellos TU FELICIDAD, pero como serlo sin mi amado en mi vida? cada vez entre mas pienso mas sueño tengo..

-Hola?_ dije me encontraba en la nada todo era blanco no habia nada vi por todos lados, no hay nadie estoy solo, miro mi vestimenta y es negra, un pantalon olgado y una camisa de mangas igual de olgada_ Hola?_ dije ya mas sin paciencia aunque no era claustrofobica.. odio no poder ver nada

-Hola.._ me conesto una voz femenina y delicada apareciendo en atras de mi caminando hacia mi, tenia el cabello como el mio, y era de mi estatura, no podia ver su rostro ya que la tapaba con una mascara blanca al igual que su vestimenta que era un vestido blanco, venia timidamente hacia mi_ por fin viene alguien.. siempre estoy sola..

- donde estamos?_ pregunte todavia ahi parada observandola

- en un lugar donde estamos prisioneras..

- yo tambien?_ me exhalte en solo pensar eso

- no.. tu eres libre yo me quedare aqui como lo he hecho siempre y si salgo sera con la mascara..

- como te llamas?_ pregunte curiosa

- Geraldine.._ dijo debil y con un tono melancolico

- te llamas asi?

- si.. Helga dejame salir_ dijo acercandose a mi lentamente

- como sabes mi nombre?_

- somos una.. solo que estamos separadas..

- sacate la mascara_ le ordene

- no me haras daño..?

- por que lo haria?

- todo este tiempo estube aqui porque me harian daño

- yo no te lo haria pero afuera son mu crueles.. solo sacatela_ dije en un tono mas sutil

- ok.._ dijo timida, se la saco y..

- eres igual a mi_ dije petrificada

- somos una pero separadas_ dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual le sonrei

- porque estas aqui?

- nos separamos cuando teniamos 3 años.. ahi nacimos las dos tu saliste por ser mas fuerte y yo solo salgo a veces en unos segundos.. pero siempre con la mascara.._ dijo triste

- lo siento_ senti compasion por ella

- dejame salir por favor

- no lo se es muy dificil alla afuera..

- nada es peor que estar encerrada aqui.. sola.. quiero ir afuera por lo menos un dia entero.. ademas he visto que sufres

- si pero..

- por favor Helga!

- ok.. solo 3 dias..

- gracias..

**¿Que pasara?**

**Ohaiyou gozaimasu!**

**Lo siento por no haberlo subido, mi compu se daño ademas de eso no tengo mucho tiempo como yo esperaba me metieron en unos cursos, boeno gracias a los 4 ultimos reviews que recibi a : Sweet-sol muchas gracias ya que yo adoro tu fic, a Romii muchas gracias y tambien a los dos reviews de Guess que me ayudo a mejorarlo, tambien lo siento guess ya subire en mi otro fic. Ademas tengo planeado escribir un cap completo de Gerald y Pheobe pero nose si en el siguiente o despues, asi que hare una votacion por quien quieren que se centre el proximo cap, voten con su nombre, un voto por persona  
**

**A) Arnold y Geraldine**

**B) Pheobe y Gerald**

**PD: No se olviden de poner un review que no les cuesta nada**

**PD2: Tendre un poquis menos de tiempo ya que quiero subir otro fic pero no de Hey Arnold sino de Codename: the kids new door  
**


End file.
